Gohan Son: una historia totalmente diferente
by Luly Charo Rousar Sch
Summary: Tras la batalla de Cell, Milk se entera de su embarazo. Pero gracias a ello enloquece, odiando a su esposo. El odio a su marido es tan grande, que maltrata fisicamente a Gohan y descuida el embarazo. Es un recorrido largo y doloroso, pero Gohan estara dispuesto a pasarlo para su hermano nazca. Primera parte.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia si me pertenece.

_Advertencia: esta historia posee maltrato infantil, abuso fisico, abusos sexuales explícitos y situaciones un poco fuertes.(digo yo, no se). Por favor, si eres muy sensible a esta clase de situaciones, no la leas, no me hare cargo de traumas (si es que llega a haber alguno)._

###################

Papa se había ido, había muerto. y todo por mi culpa. Todo por confiarme. Soy un idiota...

Después de que todos se fueran del templo de Dende, tuve que tomar rumbo a mi casa...

El viento me hacia recordar los caminos volando con papa, para ir a algún lugar aislando para entrenar. Me había sumergido tanto en mis recuerdos que no se en que momento llegue a mi casa. Justamente, parado al frente de la puerta...

Estuve dudando en si entrar o no. no quería ser el predicador de semejante noticia, pero, entrando ahora o entrando mas tarde, igual mama se iba a enterar...

Entonces, me decidí entrar...

Cuando entre y cerré la puerta, fui recibido por los gritos de ella...

''Gohan, Goku, ya regresaron. Como les fue''- mi mama corrió hacia mi y me abraza- '' ¿y tu padre?''

me calle un rato, no quería decirle semejante noticia...

''¿Gohan?¿donde esta Goku?''

su tomaba preocupación...

''papa"... "mama, papa... falleció''

''¿que? como es posible''- en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de las lagrimas exigiendo su libertad-'' no, por favor. Dime que me estas mintiendo''

''no mama, no te estoy mintiendo. Papa se sacrifico para salvarme''

''que paso Gohan''

'' lo que pasa es que en un momento, Cell quiso autodestruirse, para destruir el mundo y matarme. Entonces, papa se tele trasportó a un lugar fuera del planeta y murió en la explosión causada por Cell''

''¿y Cell murió en la explosion?''-yo le negué con la cabeza- '' ¿entonces el sacrificio de tu padre fue en vano?''- yo asentí- '' y que paso con Cell''

''volvió a tierra para matarme, pero lo derrote y ahora esta muerto''

'' y tu padre no volverá mas''

''no, el prefirió quedarse en el otro mundo"

Y en ese momento ella se derrumba en el piso del comedor. Lloraba boca abajo contra el piso...

''no lo puedo creer"

"mama no llores. Papa se sacrifico para protegernos mama"

Eran las únicas palabras de consuelo que encontraba, pero no eran suficientes...

Mi abuelo, que no se cuando aparecio, me ayudaba a consolarla...

Ella estaba destruida...

Había perdido a su esposo, su compañero, su todo...

Y todo por mi culpa...

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia si me pertenece.

Advertencia: esta historia posee maltrato infantil, abuso fisico, abusos sexuales explícitos y situaciones un poco fuertes.(digo yo, no se). Por favor, si eres muy sensible a esta clase de situaciones, no la leas, no me hare cargo de traumas (si es que llega a haber alguno).

Otra cosa que quiero avisar es que a este capitulo si lo quieren leer, leanlo o sino pasen al siguiente, pero tengan en cuenta que en esta historia, la batalla con Bojack y los guerreros de plata es valida en esta historia.

Al final de este capitulo, tengo mi respuesta a los review. Asi que vallan al final del capitulo y si quieren, lean las respuesta.

###############

Capitulo 2:

Días después del torneo de Cell, un hombre muy adinerado, Gyosan Money, crea un torneo de artes marciales y extraterrestres (hombres disfrazados y dicipulos de Mr. Satan) al cual invita a Mr. Satán para que se enfrente a el ganador por el cumpleaños de su hijo, Dollar Money...

En ese torneo, participamos Trunks del futuro, Krillin, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha y yo...

De entre todos los participantes solo podían quedar 4 para enfrentarse a los cuatro "extraterrestres", Piccolo se retiro porque Krilin no era rival para él, yo le gane muy fácilmente a mi oponente, Trunks tuvo un duró combate contra Tenshinhan, pero se transformó en super saiyajin y le derrotó, y Yamcha ni siquiera llego a combatir ya que resbalo y callo al agua perdiendo la oportunidad de pelear...

Los cuatro ganadores (Trunks, Krilin, un luchador de Sumo y yo) nos teníamos que enfrentar cada uno a uno de los 4 "extraterrestres"...

Quienes fueron asesinados por cuatro guerreros, Bido, Gokua, Zangya y Bujin...

Y de entre ellos Gokua fue el primero en morir por enfrentarse a Trunks, a quien al principio estaba derrotándolo pero Trunks se transforma en supersaiyajin, quebrándole la espada a Gokua y luego, lo asesina con un puñetazo que le atraviesa el cuerpo...

Yo me enfrento, sin transformarme, a Bujin...

Krilin quedó inconsciente a manos de Zangya ...

Y el luchador de Sumo moriría extrangulado por Bido...

Finalmente llegarían Tenshinhan y Yamcha a ayudarme contra los guerreros de plata entre ellos el pirata espacial, Bojack con un poder muy superior a cualquiera de los demás...

Tenshinhan y Yamcha serían derrotados con mucha facilidad...

Después aparece Trunks para ayudarme...

Pero después aparece Vegeta para ayudarnos, dándole a Trunks su espada...

Aunque estaba fuera de forma por no entrenar, gracias a que después de la muerte de papa, perdió su espíritu de guerrero...

Y justo cuando un ataque poderoso, iba dirígido hacia mí, un rayo de energía lo desvía, salvándome...

Y quién había lanzando ese rayo fue nada más ni nada menos que Piccolo, quien vino para ayudarme...

Uno a uno se enfrentarían a Bojack en un combate difícil pero en todos los combates, ganaba Bojack...

Yo en super saiyajin me enfrentaría a Bojack, Zangya, Bido y Bujin demostrando mi gran poder pero eran demasiados para mi, logrando derrotarme...

Y hubo un momento en el que Bojack de la misma manera que Cell, me tortura destrosándome la espalda...

Y en ese momento papa aparece para darle un fuerte puñetazo a Bojack, salvándome, haciendo que Bojack se estrelle contra el piso y a mi me atrapa antes de tener el mismo destino de Bojack...

Mientras me bajaba a la tierra, me anima para que utilize mi verdadero poder...

Todavia recuerdo sus palabras...

_''Gohan, demuestrale tus verdaderos poderes a estos sujetos. Tu no eres debil, si no lo intentas, no solucionaras nada. Tu deber es proteger a la tierra.''_

Esas palabras...

Esas simples palabras me abrieron los ojos...

Tenía razón...

Mi deber era proteger a la tierra...

Después de sus palabras consigo transformarse en el super saiyajin mas fuerte y mato a Bido y Bujin de la misma manera que a los Cell Jr...

Bojack demuestra ser un cobarde ya que utiliza a Zangya, quien muere, para realizar un ataque sorpresa hacia mí, pero lo esquivo...

Pero Bojack prepara un nuevo ataque y cuando estaba desprevenido, con un puñetazo lo atravieso...

Bojack no se rinde y decide lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero lo enfrento con un kame-hame-ha y cuando nuestros ataques chocan, volamos a toda velocidad para destruir a nuestro contrincante y cuando nos encontramos le lanzo un ataque de energia en el interior de su cuerpo, haciendolo explotar, asesinandolo...

##########

Nebilimk: Perdon si te molesto lo de la cancion. Queria cerrar el capitulo con una cancion, pero me habia olvidado de ese detalle. Sobre lo del comienzo del fanfic, yo no lo veo tan mal, no quiero decir que para mi este bien, pero mi idea del fanfic es que se desarrolle algo lento, ese solo fue el comienzo. Estos 3 siguientes capitulos narraran lo central de la historia, el embarazo realmente loco de Milk, narrado bajo la vista de Gohan, durante ese tiempo, siendo ignorante de lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de su madre. Despues de esos 3 capitulos que narran el embarazo y nacimiento, llega el ultimo, que cierra la primera parte de la historia, que habla sobre lo que pasa en la cabeza de Milk. Creo que adelante mucho, pero era para que entiendas que el desarrollo de la historia es un poco lento, tal vez empecé con el pie izquierdo, pero no me enojo, es mi segunda historia, no soy experta en escritura. Y sobre los errores ortograficos, no soy perfecta. Los errores son algo que me siguio siempre. Intentare que sea lo mejor posible en los siguientes capitulos. Mejorare para ustedes. Gracias por el consejo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Guest, sakura7432: aquí esta la continuacion.

Querubin: que bueno que te paresca interesante... espero que la leas y que te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia si me pertenece.

Advertencia: esta historia posee maltrato infantil, abuso fisico, abusos sexuales explícitos y situaciones un poco fuertes.(digo yo, no se). Por favor, si eres muy sensible a esta clase de situaciones, no la leas, no me hare cargo de traumas (si es que llega a haber alguno).

#################################

Capítulo 3:

Después de unos días del torneo en el que aparecieron los guerreros de plata, empecé a notar a mama un poco extraña...

No comía. Estaba agotada...

Realmente me estaba preocupando y muchísimo...

Siempre le preguntaba como se sentía...

Pero ella siempre me respondía que estaba bien y no tenia por que preocuparme...

Pasaron los días, los problemas siguen y me preocupo aun mas...

Insisto por una respuesta, pero no la resignada a dármela...

Y para empeorar la situación, descubro algo que me preocupa...

Que me preocupa demasiado...

Cuando una mañana, me había levantado a desayunar y pase por la puerta del baño, que estaba semi abierta y la encontré a mama vomitando. Yo me la quede mirando preocupado. Pero cuando se reincorpora, salgo corriendo a la sala...

No le mencione nada sobre lo ocurrido...

Pero días después...

Descubrí algo más fuerte...

Un pequeño ki...

Y ese pequeño ki, se encontraba dentro de ella...

Eso quería decir...

Que podría llegar a estar embarazada...

Podría llegar a tener un hermanito o hermanita...

Regalo de papa antes de irse...

...

Unas semanas después de mi descubrimiento. Mama me confirma mis sospechas...

Ella estaba embarazada...

Estaba esperando un hijo...

Que tendría que crecer sin padre...

Por culpa de su hermano mayor...

...

Cuando estaba transitando el segundo mes de embarazo...

Cada vez que me miraba, su mirada reflejaba odio...

No entendía el por que...

Pero sentía que el odio con el que me miraba no iba dirigido hacia mi...

Era muy extraño...

...

En el tercer mes de embarazo...

Sus miradas de odio eran mas intensas...

Ya casi nunca me hablaba...

Era extraña...

Pero un día a media noche...

Cuando mi habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna...

Y yo trataba de dormir...

Se escucha la puerta abrirse...

Y de entre las sombras se logra divisarla silueta de mama...

No entendía el por que estaba ahí...

Ella nunca aparecía a media noche en mi habitación...

Mis ojos divisaban su sombra que se iba acercando mas hacia mí...

Y cuando llega a la par de mi cama, me sujeta del cabello para levantar me cabeza...

Ella sube su mano empuñada...

Toma impulso...

Y me pega un puñetazo...

El cual me parte el labio...

Yo no me defendí...

Nunca golpearía a una mujer...

Menos a mi mama...

Y tampoco quería golpearla, por que si me defiendo y le doy un golpe en el vientre, podría lastimar a mi hermano...

Y eso era lo que menos quería...

Entonces no hice nada, deje que me golpeara...

...

En el cuarto mes de embarazo...

A mama le estaba creciendo la barriga. Estaba feliz de ver como crecía mi hermanito...

Pero ella seguía apareciendo a medianoche para golpearme...

Yo no me defendía...

Era mi madre y de paso estaba embarazada...

Nunca me perdonaría se llego a lastimar a mi hermano...

Pero nunca me hablaba...

Además notaba que no cuidaba el embarazo...

bebía, fumaba...

Además, su barriga, no era tan grande como debía ser...

Y en ese mismo mes, Bulma nos había invitado a la celebración del primer cumpleaños de Trunks...

Yo no tenia ganas de ir...

No quería que me vieran...

En ese momento, tenia mi labio partido y morado del lado derecho y una contusión en mi ojo izquierdo...

No quería que me vieran así...

Pero mi mama me obligo a ir, dado a que tenia planeado anunciar su embarazo...

Entonces ese día me había vestido formal. llevaba un pantalón de jeans, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas azules. Mi cabello, normalmente alborotado y en el aire, ahora se encontraba pegado a mi cara ocultando mis contusiones...

Mama llevaba un vestido rojo suelto, ocultando su pancita...

Cuando ya estábamos listos, salimos de la casa, mama activo la capsula de una aeronave y nos fuimos a la capital del oeste...

El viaje fue completamente silencioso...

Durante el viaje...

Se podían contemplar los paisajes hermosos y llenos de vida que brindaban las montañas paoz...

Y luego daba paso a una carretera rodeada de un gran pastizal verde...

A la altura que estábamos apenas se podían divisar los autos...

Lentamente la carretera dejo de estar rodeada de campo vacío para pasar a estar rodeada de edificios...

Adentrándonos lentamente al interior de la capital del oeste...

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bulma, nos bajamos de la nave y no nos hablamos...

Mama encapsula el vehículo y toca la puerta...

"Hola Milk, Gohan, me alegra que hayan venido"

Saludo alegremente Bulma. yo no dije ninguna palabra y me fui directamente hacia el jardín de su casa, tras haber sentido la presencia del Sr. Piccolo, ignorando a todos en el camino...

"Hola Sr. Piccolo, ¿cómo está?"

El me miraba serio. de un momento a otro, camina hasta mi, se agacha a mi altura y corre el cabello de mi rostro, dejando a la vista mis contusiones...

" Gohan, ¿por que tienes el rostro asi?''

"Mi mama me golpea"

"¿Y por qué te golpea? ¿no era ella muy sobreprotectora contigo?''

" en realidad no se por que me golpea. y creo que mama tenia una cara oculta"

"pues así parece. ¿y por qué no te defiendes? ¿es por que las mujeres son a lo único que le tienen miedo los saiyajins?''

"primero, los saiyajins no le tienen miedo a las mujeres, sino que a sus esposas, segundo, ella es una mujer y yo nunca golpearía a una mujer menos, siendo mi madre y tercero, esta embarazada y tengo miedo de que si la golpeo, le pase algo a mi hermanito"

''así que esas son las razones por las cuales no te defiendes"

''exacto"

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo me apoye en un árbol, al lado del Sr. Piccolo...

Y de repente aparece Vegeta...

"oye Vegeta, ¿no deberías estar con tu hijo en su cumpleaños"

Acota el Sr Piccolo...

"a mi no me interesan esas celebraciones cursis, todos alegres por que ese mocoso cumple un mísero año de edad, tks!, tenían que ser humanos"- en ese momento, Vegeta se me acerca y me aleja el cabello de mi rostro para mirarme- "lindas contusiones Gohan, ¿dejaste de entrenar y te volviste débil y ahora cualquier idiota tiene oportunidad de derrotarte?''

Hablo Vegeta en un tono sínico...

"no, yo dejo que me golpeen"

" ¿y por qué dejas que te golpeen de tal manera?"

"pregúntale a Piccolo las razones, el ya las sabe las razones"

" no me rebajare a preguntarle a otra persona el por que esta así una persona, así que me dices mocoso insolente"

Grito en un tono amenazante. admito que me dio miedo, pero no lo mostré...

"esta bien lo repetiré, la persona que me golpea es mi mama y no me defiendo por que ella es una mujer y yo no golpeo a las mujeres, menos a mi mama y de paso esta embarazada y tengo miedo de si me defiendo lastime o le haga algo malo al bebe"

"ósea que esa débil humana es la que te dejo así y que tu no haces nada por tu orgullo y que un nuevo mocoso de Kakaroto viene en camino"

"si, lo dedujiste completamente"

y Vegeta se une al grupo...

Estuvimos durante toda la celebración en el jardín, hasta que llego la hora del pastel y tuvimos que hacernos. presentes si o si...

Después de que le cantaran al cumpleañero que todavía no tiene conciencia, Krillin va a saludarme...

"Gohan, creí que no estabas en la fiesta"

"hola Krillin, ¿cómo estás?"

"oye Gohan, ¿qué te paso en la cara?"

"me golpean"

"¿quién te golpea?"

Su voz detonaba preocupación...

"mi mama"

"enserio dime Gohan, quien te golpea. por que Milk es muy sobreprotectora contigo"

Tras esas palabras, yo salí corriendo en dirección al Sr. Piccolo sin decir palabra alguna...

Krillin no me creía...

Y justamente a partir de este momento, nadie me creería...

"chicos, quisiera hacer un anuncio importante. a todos nos afecto el fallecimiento de Goku y nos hundimos en una gran tristeza, se que Goku no volverá, pero hay algo capaz que los alegre un poco, se trata sobre lo ultimo que Goku dejo en la tierra antes de irse. se trata de algo muy especial, estoy embarazada, de 4 meses y 2 semanas"

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta...

Menos, obviamente, Vegeta, Piccolo y yo...

"si hacemos cálculos, pasaron 4 meses y una semana desde la muerte de Goku y tu embarazo lleva 4 meses y 2 semanas, eso quiere decir, que el bebe fue concebido una semana antes de la muerte de Goku"

Dice Bulma alegre...

"y exactamente esa semana antes de la muerte de Goku, era parte de esos 10 días después de que el y Gohan salieran de la habitación del tiempo, en la cual había dicho que descansarían 3 días, entrenarían 3 días y el resto de los días descansarían, para pasar tiempo en familia"

Dijo Krillin...

Yo ya lo sabia, en la noche en que concibieron al bebe, yo sentía los kis de mama y papa subir y bajar rápidamente. Yo sabia de lo que se trataba en ese momento, pero no le di importancia, eran cosas que las parejas hacían, era normal, ¿no?, pero cuando me entere del embarazo, recordé esa noche.

" y veo que Goku aprovechó muy bien sus días de descanso, ¿verdad Gohan?"

Dijo Yamcha. Mi mama estaba completamente sonrojada. Todos lanzaron carcajadas menos Piccolo, Vegeta y yo...

" a mi no me metas en tus comentarios sucios y perversos"

Todos rieron mas fuerte por mi comentario...

"ay, Gohan y tu sentido del humor, eres muy cómico"

Hablo Oolong...

"yo no estoy haciendo un chiste, yo estoy hablando en serio"

"si Gohan, te creemos (obvio que no me creen). Ahora entiendo por que culpabas a tu mama de que te golpeaba, estas celoso de tu nuevo hermanito"

En ese momento, mi mama me lanza una mirada que me dice "por que dijiste eso"...

Todos comienza a reírse, mientras yo me sonrojo...

"yo no estoy... ¿saben que? mejor no me opongo, por que tampoco me van a creer, así que me largo de aquí antes de que se burlen, vallase al diablo"

Me había enfadado muchísimo...

Son todos unos idiotas...

Entonces, corrí hacia la puerta y salí volando rumbo a mi casa...

Dejando a todos con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el piso...

...

Había caído la noche y en la casa había un silencio especial...

Me encontraba solo en mi habitación leyendo un libro de Shakespeare...

Como me encantaba leer cuando estaba solo...

Las palabras de los escritores y sus narraciones poéticas me tele transportaban a un mundo mágico...

Lleno de cosas embellecidas por palabras hermosas...

Lleno de esperanza y lucha...

Pero de repente, me veo obligado a regresar a mi mundo cuando se siente el estruendo de la puerta...

"Gohan, ven aquí"

Escuche la voz inconfundible de mama llamándome. Estaba enfadada. Tenia miedo, pero tuve que bajar a obedecer de todos modos...

Por que tarde o temprano la volvería a cruzar...

¿No?

"mama"

y ¡plaf!...

Me da una cachetada...

"por que le tienes que decir a todos que te golpeo, no lo digas nunca mas. gracias a dios no te creyeron. ahora vete"

Otro golpe...

Otra herida...

Otra nueva grieta en mi personalidad alegre...

...

En el quinto mes de embarazo...

Mama seguía golpeándome...

Y siempre después de golpearme, se iba de la casa...

Pero una noche, mama no salió como siempre lo hace después de las 23...

La hora de mi golpiza diaria...

Sino que aparece en mi habitación a las 1:30, me sujeta de brazo arrastrándome hasta la sala y me arroja al piso logrando que me golpeara contra un mueble...

Yo intento reincorporarme, apoyándome en mis antebrazos...

Luego, levanto mi mirada y la veo con un cinturón de cuero (cinturón de los pantalones) en su poder...

Ella levanta su mano con el cinturón, mientras yo abro mis ojos como platos...

Y comienza a golpearme con el...

Heridas nacían en mi piel...

Contusiones que cubrían cada vez mas mi cuerpo...

Ella seguía golpeándome con furia en mi cuerpo...

Pero no lo soporte mas...

Entonces, cuando me estaba por golpear devuelta con esa tira de cuero, antes de que me tocara, la atrapo en el aire y la lanzo lejos de ella...

La mirada de ella mostraba miedo...

Miedo a lo que yo llegara a hacer...

Mientras yo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, me pongo de pie y camino lentamente hacia ella...

Yo estaba cubierto de sangre de mis heridas y contusiones...

Mi mama retrocedía demostrando cobardía...

Entonces, doy un salto para acercarme a ella y le doy un puñetazo en el rostro...

Fue muy leve, como para no hacerle mucho daño...

Pero ella queda tan debilitada que cae en una silla sentada...

Que suerte, ¿no?

''agradece que no te golpeo en el vientre, por que si no harías que abortes al bebe y yo quiero que nazca''

Después de decir eso salir corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación...

Y para que nadie entrara, arrastre una silla hasta la puerta y la apoye en el picaporte, dejándolo sin poder moverse...

##########################################

si, ya se, seguro te preguntas, ¿por que?¿por que?¿por que?

por que dije que Milk despues de golpear a su hijo salia, por que lo golpea

y miles de razones mas que no tienen explicacion... pero no se preocupen, no es una historia discordinada... bueno algo, pero es para darle intriga a la historia...

esta es la primera parte de la historia, que es narrada por Gohan cuando es niño, pero mas adelante, en la segunda parte de esta, se sabe el por que de que y de muchas cosas mas...

asi que no te preocupes...

Y para los que no vieron las respuestas en el otro capitulo aquí estan.

Nebilimk: Perdon si te molesto lo de la cancion. Queria cerrar el capitulo con una cancion, pero me habia olvidado de ese detalle. Sobre lo del comienzo del fanfic, yo no lo veo tan mal, no quiero decir que para mi este bien, pero mi idea del fanfic es que se desarrolle algo lento, ese solo fue el comienzo. Estos 3 siguientes capitulos narraran lo central de la historia, el embarazo realmente loco de Milk, narrado bajo la vista de Gohan, durante ese tiempo, siendo ignorante de lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de su madre. Despues de esos 3 capitulos que narran el embarazo y nacimiento, llega el ultimo, que cierra la primera parte de la historia, que habla sobre lo que pasa en la cabeza de Milk. Creo que adelante mucho, pero era para que entiendas que el desarrollo de la historia es un poco lento, tal vez empecé con el pie izquierdo, pero no me enojo, es mi segunda historia, no soy experta en escritura. Y sobre los errores ortograficos, no soy perfecta. Los errores son algo que me siguio siempre. Intentare que sea lo mejor posible en los siguientes capitulos. Mejorare para ustedes. Gracias por el consejo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Guest, sakura7432: aquí esta la continuacion.

Querubin: que bueno que te paresca interesante... espero que la leas y que te guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia si me pertenece.

_Advertencia: esta historia posee maltrato infantil, abuso físico, abusos sexuales explícitos y situaciones un poco fuertes.(digo yo, no se). Por favor, si eres muy sensible a esta clase de situaciones, no la leas, no me haré cargo de traumas (si es que llega a haber alguno)._

Hay algunas comillas en los diálogos mal corregidas, error en la corrección automática de Word, sinceramente no tuve ganas para corregirlo, escribo la historias a través de diferentes computadoras con diferentes formatos de escritura, lo cual lo de las comillas en cada computadora es diferente, entonces no pude corregirlo como hubiera querido.

Ya se que dije que iba a cambiar la rating M, pero lo cambie a T para que ustedes estén atentos, para el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré en rating M.

* * *

Capitulo 4:

En el sexto mes de embarazo, mama, como siempre, seguía golpeándome. Era tortuoso. Tenía un corte en mi labio, pero se estaba sanando y tenía varias contusiones en mis brazos. Muchas veces pensaba que no merecía vivir, si tenía que vivir de esta manera. ¿Quién puede vivir así? 6 meses, por Dios, 6 meses, es una tortura para cualquiera. No lo soporto, no lo soporto y no lo soporto.

Mi papa se había sacrificado para que tengamos paz. Pero por más que intente negarlo, por más que me lastime, lo que menos tengo es paz. Se que cuando lo digo estoy despreciando lo mi papa hizo por mi y mi familia. Pero pienso, que mi paz llegara, el día en que ese bebe nazca. El ángel de papa.

Yendo a un día muy destacable de este, Bulma me llama por teléfono para que vaya a su casa. No sabia el por que, pero después de desayunar fui en camino hacia su casa. ¿Por que me llamo? Digo, no es que quisiera estar en mi casa, obvio, pero me resulta rara la cosa. Ósea, siempre llama para hablar con mama, o para invitarnos a una reunión de amigos, pero nunca llamo para que YO vaya a su casa, es muy extraño.

Después de un largo viaje desde las Montañas Paoz hasta Capital del Oeste cuando llegue, fui atendido por Vegeta.

"Si tu madre te golpea y te maltrata, ¿por que no te defiendes?"

"Vegeta, ya te dije el por que"-Le respondí en un tono serio...

"Mira como cambio tu personalidad en este tiempo, se ve que la situación del mini-mocoso de Kakaroto te esta afectando mocoso. Tienes carácter fuerte, ven pasa, que para algo te llamo Bulma"

Entonces entre a la casa.

Vegeta tenia razón, mi personalidad había cambiado. El niño alegre poco a poco se fue apagando con los golpes, dando paso a un chico frió, serio y maduro. Mi amabilidad y alegría a la hora de hablar, se fue volviendo en un tono cínico y sin vida. El Gohan alegre murió, para darle paso al Gohan frió.

Cuando llegue a la sala vi a Bulma con un chico de mas o menos mi altura.

"Hola Gohan, llegaste, te presento a Eita la Salle Briefs, mi sobrino, Eita, el es Gohan Son, el hijo de mi mejor amigo, tienen la misma edad''

"Hola Gohan"- Hablo un poco desanimado Eita.

"Hola, como estas"- Respondí seco.

"Con las actitudes que tiene cada uno se van a llevar muy bien"- Acoto burlonamente Vegeta yéndose del lugar...

''Yo me voy para que hablen y se conozcan''

Después de decir eso, Bulma se fue...

"Quieres venir a mi habitación, tengo que desempacar mis cosas"

"Y ¿vas a vivir aquí Eita?"

"Si"

"Genial, no sabia que Bulma tenia un sobrino"

"Se debe a que nuestra relación era algo distante"

Entonces, subimos a su habitación. Era de un color verde y estaba llena de cajas. Debían ser las cosas de Eita...

Nos quedamos parados en el marco de la puerta, rodeados de un silencio realmente incomodo...

Pero el decide romper el hielo...

''¿Sabes que Vegeta es un extraterrestre?''

''Si, lo se''

''La raza de los saiyajins, seres que se transforman en monos gigantes al mirar la luna llena. Es como el hombre lobo versiona mono''

Ese comentario hace que en mis labios se dibuje una media sonrisa...

Eita era de carácter serio...

Bastante similar al mió en estos momentos...

''Se ve que eres serio Gohan''

"Por lo que veo no soy el único en este lugar"

Y de sus labios sale una sonrisa sutil...

"¿Me ayudas a desempacar"

"Claro, por que no"

Y empezamos a sacar cosas y cosas de las cajas que habían en toda la habitación.

''¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Vegeta, Gohan?''

''Desde que tenia 5 años''

''Vaya, por eso sabes que es extraterrestre''

''Por eso y por mucho mas''

''¿Y sabes si hay mas personas de la raza de Vegeta? si ya se que hablo puramente de el, pero su origen es fenomenal. Se que es príncipe de su raza y que el planeta de origen de los saiyajin se llamaba Vegeta (vegita), y se que ese planeta fue destruido por un tirano intergaláctico llamado Frezeer y que la raza quedo al borde de la extinción. También se que solo sobrevivieron 4 saiyajins, pero todos era de un mismo sexo y ahora solo esta vivo el, de los sobrevivientes, el mismo me lo dijo hoy cuando se lo pregunte''

Yo me quede boquiabierto con todo lo que sabia de la raza de los saiyajins.

''¿Y quien te contó todo eso Eita?''

''Mi tía Bulma hace 3 años, cuando vi por primera vez a Vegeta. Con lo que se peleaban hace 3 años no puedo creer que estén juntos''

''Créeme, no eres el único. Y contestando a tu pregunta había otro saiyajin sobreviviente además de Vegeta, era mi papa. El falleció hace unos meses''

''¿Y que paso con los otros 2 saiyajines?''

''Uno que se llamaba Raditz, había llegado a la Tierra para decirle a mi papa que se una a ellos para servirle a Frezeer''

'' Ah h...si ellos eran sirvientes de Frezeer''

'' Si, mi papa estaba en la tierra por que había sido enviado de bebe para conquistar el planeta para los de su raza. Pero por un golpe en la cabeza que sufrió cuando era bebe, se olvido de todo. Entonces creció como un humano normal y cuando llego Raditz a la Tierra mi papa se entero de que era un saiyajin. Entonces Raditz le pidió que se uniera a ellos, pero el se negó''

''¿Y tu papa te contó todo eso?''

''Yo estaba en el momento en que llego''

El abrió los ojos como platos...

''De veras, y que paso después''

''Y al ver como se negó, me secuestro y amenazo a mi papa de que si no mataba a 100 humanos para el día siguiente, me mataría. Mi papa no le hizo caso y fue a rescatarme, pero Raditz era mas fuerte que el. Después apareció el Sr. Piccolo, un ex-enemigo de mi papa, pelearon contra Raditz y el murió, pero para matarlo mi papa se tubo que sacrificar''

''OH''

''Después el grupo de peleadores amigos de mi padre estuvieron entrenando un año, por que antes de morir Raditz había amenazado que llegarían otros 2 saiyajines mas poderoso que el a la tierra. Fue así como Vegeta llego a la Tierra''

''No entiendo, si dijiste que tu papa murió hace pocos, por que dices que murió un año antes de la llegada de Vegeta, si el llego al planeta hace unos 5 años aproximadamente, según mi tía''

''¿Conoces la leyenda de las esferas del dragón?''

''Si''

''¿Y sabes que puede revivir a personas que fueron asesinadas?''

''Si''

''Ahí tienes tu duda resuelta''

''Entonces revivieron a tu padre con las esferas del dragón''

''Si''

''Y que paso después''

''Bueno, después llegaron Vegeta y Nappa''

Yo sonrió sutilmente...

''Si, ahora es cuando muere Nappa'

'''Si, ellos vinieron a atacar, murieron casi todos los amigos de mi papa. Luego, mi papa llego, peleo contra Nappa superándolo y Vegeta lo asesino''

''Así que Vegeta lo asesino''

''Así fue''

Mientras sacábamos cosas de las cajas y las guardábamos, en una de las casas encontré un libro extraño con su titulo en la portada, ''Libro de las sombras''.

''Eita, ¿que es esto?''

Cuando me vio con el libro en mi poder, abrió sus ojos como platos.

''aaah...aaahh..''- empieza a tartamudear...

''Puedes confiar en mi, no voy a decir nada. Tu sabes que soy un mestizo humano-saiyajin, así que puedes confiar en mi''

Duda unos minutos, pero al final, decide contarme.

''Soy un embrujado, es algo como un hechicero, soy un embrujado debido a que soy pariente lejano de la Familia Halliwell que también posee un Libro de las Sombras similar al mió. Tengo el deber junto a mis primas, las hermanas Halliwell ,que un demonio llamado Shaw , no obtenga las llaves que contiene el libro más letal que ha habido en la historia " El NECRONOMICON" , y si Shaw llegara a poner sus manos en el , liberaría de su prisión a demonios y seres oscuros, podrían destruir no solo el mundo si no el universo conocido, ya que ese libro posee conjuros muy poderosos que puedes abrir puertas dimensionales ,por desgracia , debido a que mis padres murieron, tengo la responsabilidad de custodiar unas de las 7 llaves del Necronomicon por mi cuenta , solo yo se donde está ya que poseo una de ellas , otra la tiene mis primas, las demás están dispersas en diferentes partes de la galaxia, así a Shaw le será mas difícil hallarlas''

''Mierda, estas salvando el universo''

''Y tu, cuenta lo mas reciente de tu vida''

''nada interesante, derrote al monstruo de Cell y Mr. Satán, que no hizo nada productivo en la pelea, dado a que no era oponente para Cell, me robo el crédito, también derrote a los guerreros de plata, que eran piratas intergalácticos que querían destruir el universo, y Mr. Satán, volvió a robarme el crédito. Pero igual agradezco que se haya robado el crédito, por que si no, tendría su fama, y de verdad, no tolero ser el centro de atención, lo detesto''

''Jojo, Mr. Satán es mas inútil de lo que parece''

''Jajajajaja''

''Y por lo que tengo entendido, tu padre falleció en la pelea de Cell, digo, por que dijiste que había muerto hace poco y de que estuviste en el torneo de Cell, por que no eras el único rubio, también estaba el rubio adulto, que eran exactamente iguales''

''Si, mi papa falleció en el torneo''

''¿Qué fue lo que paso?''

''Pregúntale a Vegeta, el te va a narrar en una forma muy correcta lo que paso''

''¿Y tienes hermanos?''

''Voy a tener un hermanito, mi mama esta embarazada''

''¿De tu padre o de otro hombre?''

''Mi papa''

''Ah''

''¿Y que paso con tus padres?''

''¿Escuchaste hablar del atentado de las torres gemelas?''

''Si, de esa noticia se hablo mucho en los últimos meses''

''Unos de los aviones que se estrellaron en las torres, fue secuestrado y justo ese avión era el de mis padres''

''OH''

Estuvimos todo el día hablando. El era muy simpático, simplemente era genial. Compartíamos el tener algo que nos hacia diferente al resto. Simplemente, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pero aunque me conseguí un amigo, eso no podía tapar el hecho que se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que irme a casa.

Entonces me despedí de Bulma, de Trunks y de Eita, y con Vegeta nos despedimos con la mirada...

Y volé camino a mi casa...

El viento, era mi mejor amigo a la hora de reflexionar. Me relajaba lo suficiente para aislarme del mundo y abrir mi mente a mis pensamientos. Tengo miedo, miedo por mi hermano. ¿Habrá estado bien en el tiempo que me fui?.¿Mama no habrá tenido un ataque y lo habrá abortado?. Espero que este bien.

El camino se hizo corto y llegue a mi casa. Cuando entre, vi a mama con un hombre hablando. El simple hecho de ver a un hombre que no sea mi abuelo, me parecía realmente extraño. Tenia, un mal presentimiento, no se de donde vino, pero... lo sentía.

''Hola Gohan''

''Hola mama''- le conteste desganadamente.

''Gohan, el es Asier Seesh, el es profesor de ciencias, es un amigo de mi adolescencia''

''Hola, como estas''- le dije seco.

''Hola Gohan, me encanto verte, tu mama habla mucho de ti y si, estoy bien. Espero agradarte''- dijo en un tono exageradamente alegre.

''Con ese tono alegre me enfermas y en vez de agradarme me produce desagrado''- dije serio.

''Que niño tan sincero eres Gohan''- dijo en un tono mas alegre aun.

''Con tu optimismo sumaste mas puntos en contra de que me agrades. Me ire a mi cuarto. ''

''¿Es normal que hable de esa manera tan cinica?''

''En este ultimo tiempo, si''

Entonces me encerré en mi cuarto a hacer la tarea que me había quedado. Mala suerte la mía, ¿no? Física Quántica, la odio. Simplemente, me cuesta entender. El resto de las materias son pan comido, pero esta, es un dolor de cabeza peor que mama. Simplemente podría estar 3 horas, tratando de resolver un problema y ni siquiera tener resuelto ni la mitad... odiosa materia.

Después de unas horas de hacer esa estúpida tarea de física, sentí la presencia del tipo desagradable irse de la casa. Por fin, no soportaba tener que sentir la presencia del hombre alegre y risueño estúpido, en mi casa. Sinceramente, el hecho de su forma de hablar, no lo soportaba. Pero luego sentí la presencia de otra persona. Una presencia que me inquietaba. Una presencia que me provocaba un mal presentimiento. Un mal presentimiento, mucho más fuerte. Era un hombre. Esa presencia me preocupaba mucho. Sentía que un escalofrió me recorría la espalda completa. La intriga me estaba atacando, entonces, salí de mi habitación a investigar. Camine lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta la sala y me escondí detrás de un mueble, para que nadie detectara mi presencia.

Y en ese momento encontré a mama y a un hombre hablando seriamente. Mi mal presentimiento, crecía enormemente. Entonces, para saber que hablaban, me dispuse a escucharlos.

"Escucha Ranyo-sha (fonetica: raniosha), ten en cuenta el trato. Tu me pagas 1.000 zenis y yo te entrego mi hijo como juguete sexual."

"Si, ya se el trato" - le entrega el dinero-" espero que me satisfaga tu hijo''

''Si que lo hará"

"Y dime Milk, ¿cuantos años tiene tu hijo?"

"Tiene 10 años, pero su cuerpo no se parece''

''Esta bien, donde se encuentra"

"Esta en su habitación"

En ese momento salí corriendo hacia el sótano. Tenía miedo. Ese hombre me iba hacerme algo traumante. Iba a forzarme a tener... ''Sexo con el''. Que asco y vergüenza. Repugnancia y resentimiento. Era lo que sentía, sabia sinceramente que iba a hacerme. Llegue al sótano, abrí la puerta y me metí adentro. Entonces, se escuchan sus voces...

"Milk, ¿cual es la habitación de tu hijo?"

"Es la segunda puerta"

"Pues aquí no esta"

''¿Cómo que no esta?''-siento su ki moverse en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación.-"¡Gohan!¿donde estas?¡Gohan!"

"¿No nos habrá escuchado hablar y se escondió?"

"Si tienes razón. El es muy astuto. ¿Donde se habrá metido ese niño?"

Sentí su ki moverse en dirección a todas las puertas de la casa, siendo seguida por la presencia del hombre. Sentí sus presencias acercándose. Empecé a escuchar sus pasos

Y yo me escondía detrás de las cosas que habían guardadas en la habitación. Empezaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta. De pronto, se escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, mientras yo escondo mi rostro entre mis manos. Ellos se acercaban más. Y de un momento a otro, apenas visiblemente, las sombras de ambos. Decidí sacarme las manos de mi cara, dirigiéndole a mama, una mirada llena de odio.

Y en ese momento, siento que ella me sujeta del brazo y me saca de mi escondite...

"Con que aquí estabas. Gohan, te presento a Ranyo-sha Tosaku Doseiai, desde ahora el será tu amo"

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, pude ver al hombre con más claridad, era medio canoso, estaba vestido con un pantalón de traje azul y una camisa blanca manga corta, era delgado y tenía alrededor de 45 años. Creo que la imagen de ese hombre, nunca lograra, salir de mi cabeza.

Luego, sentí que mi mama me agarra mi brazo con más fuerza y me arrastra hacia mi habitación, arrojándome dentro, para después irse. Luego, veo a ese hombre quien vendría ser. Mi abusador. Tenía resentimiento. De repente en su cara empieza a formarse una sonrisa maliciosa. Igual a la de mama cuando me golpeaba. Entonces, se acerca lentamente con la intención de acariciarme la cara, y cuando su mano izo contacto con mi piel, le pego un manotazo en su muñeca para que se aleje.

''Pero mocoso insolente, tu tienes que satisfacerme"

"¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo?"

"por que pague 1.000 zenis por tu cuerpo"

"¿Y quien te dijo que yo haría tal cosa?"

De repente aparece mi mama...

"yo lo digo, mocoso. Ahora, lo satisfaces o aborto al bebe''

Después de esas palabras, me quede impactado. Me había golpeado en mi punto débil. Mi hermanito. Luego, ella se retira del lugar.

"Ya escuchaste a tu madre, ahora, me satisfaces"

Entonces, el señor acerca sus manos a mi rostro. Luego, su rostro y me besa. Yo no respondía. Ni para seguirle el juego, ni para defenderme. Mientras me besaba, me mordía. Era realmente doloroso y asqueroso. Siento que sus manos bajaban por mi torso y me quitan mi chaqueta con ferocidad. Siento sus manos que pasan por mis caderas, para luego sacarme mi camiseta. Pero yo me resisto. No le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles a este viejo. Pero lo que no me esperaba, era que de su pantalón, saca una navaja y me corta el cuello. Mientras yo no emito ningún sonido.

''Escúchame mocoso, tu te resistes, me vas a complicar la tarea y será peor para ti. Entonces obedece si no quieres que te desfigure tu carita linda''

Luego de esas palabras, desliza sus manos a mi cadera para un segundo intento de sacarme la camiseta, lográndolo por que yo subo los brazos facilitándole la tarea.

"Vaya, tu mama tenia razón, tu cuerpo no se parece al de un niño de 10. Me sorprendes niño, eres hermoso"

Yo moví mi cabeza hacia mi costado izquierdo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

''Abre tus lindos ojos niño hermoso''

Dijo mientras rozaba la fina y helada hoja de la navaja contra la piel de mi clavícula. No me quedo otra que obedecer. Quiero realmente llorar. Después, me empuja, obligándome a acostarme en mi cama y el se sienta sobre mi cuerpo, mientras se saca su camisa. Luego, se agacho a la altura de oído.

"Voy a procurar hacerlo lo mas placentero para ti"

"Que me estés abusando para mi no es placentero, es grotesco"

Contesto bruscamente, para después sentir como posa su navaja en mi rostro, con intenciones de amenazarme. Y de repente siento un golpe en el estomago. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me doliera. Me había pegado un puñetazo en el estomago.

''Escucha muchacho, vas a gritar mi nombre, lo gritaras envuelto de placer, vas a suplicarme que te de as placer mocoso o sufrirás graves consecuencias''

''Aclamara tu nombre tu puta madre''

Su mirada se torno seria, para ponerse de pie y darme una patada en el estomago. Haciendo que escupa sangre.

''Te lo advertí''

''Eres un hijo de puta, enfermo mental, que viola a niños solo para conseguir un agujero para meter tu asqueroso pene''

El hombre se sienta sobre mi para luego, golpearme con el filo de la navaja provocándome un corte en mi mejilla izquierda.

''Tienes que saber, que eres un hijo de puta, ya vas a sufrir''

Mis palabras sonaban seguras. Tenia ganas de golpearlo. Y lo haría, después de el nacimiento de mi hermano.

Siento la hoja de la navaja tocando mi piel, posando especialmente, la punta de ella, en mi estomago.

''Si no te callas y dejas las amenazas. Tu vida tendrá un fin muy prematuro. No te la voy a hacer fácil. Te lo advierto enano''

En ese momento, siento sus manos en mi cadera, pero esta vez con la intención de bajarme el pantalón, desprende el botón y luego, sus manos van a la cremallera y la baja. Después baja mi pantalón dejándome en ropa interior. Luego, se para y se baja lo pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Luego, se acerca a mi cara, agarra mi cabello y lo tira obligándome a sentarme...

"Niño, vas a darme sexo oral, ahora, por no me vas a satisfacer y tu sabes lo que pasara"

Cuando dijo eso, se agarra su entrepierna y la empieza a mover frente mis ojos...

"Hazlo"

''Nunca''

''Que lo hagas mocoso insolente''

''No te daré sexo oral a tu asqueroso pene''

''Voy a desfigurarte si no lo hace''

''Tu pene esta lleno de mierda de otras personas''

''Cállate mocoso''

Dijo rozando la navaja cerca de mis ojos. Rozándola con mis parpados. Entonces, dudando tome su miembro. Era una situación grotesca. Cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza. Y metí la punta de su miembro en mi boca. El hombre gime.

''Hazlo niño, hazlo. Dame placer"

Cerré con más fuerza mis ojos y empecé a mover mi boca lentamente. También, movía mi mano desde la punta hasta los testículos. El gemía exasperadamente...

"Sigue, por favor, sigue"

Mientras mas seguía, un nudo se estaba formando y creciendo en mi garganta. Luego, agarra mi cabeza y la empuja para que su entrepierna entre más adentro de mi boca. Seguí haciéndole lo mismo, durante un tiempo bastante largo hasta que el derramo un liquido blanco en boca. Apenas ese liquido rozó con el interior de mi boca, saque su miembro de mi boca. Pero no pude evitar que algo de ese líquido repugnante cayera en mi boca.

"Hay niño, hiciste que me viniera, eres placentero"

Decía Ranyo-sha, mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de ese liquido asqueroso que se encontraba en mi boca. Tosí un poco, se ve que me ahogue. Que asqueroso...

"Ahora me toca a mi, darte placer"

''¿¡Que!?''

Después de esas palabras, siento que me baja mi ropa interior. Quedando desnudo frente sus ojos. Mi respiración empieza a agitarse y mis ojos se abren como platos. Y baja su cabeza a la altura de mi miembro. Me resistí, posando mis manos en su rostro empujándolo para que se aleje. Pero la navaja regresa en rescate de su amo, cortándome gran parte de mi pierna izquierda. Grite con todas mis fuerzas y siento como empieza a acercar su cabeza, para meter mi miembro en su boca y comenzar a moverla.

"Por favor, para"

Mi voz era inaudible. Las lágrimas manifestaban por querer salir de mis ojos. Hasta ahora había demostrado valentía, pero al avanzar esta horrenda situación, lo que mas sentía en ese momento era impotencia. No podía hacer nada. Físicamente si, por que podría empujarlo fácilmente y escapar, como lo hubiera hecho meses atrás, cuando mama empezó a golpearme, pero no dependía solo mi vida en esta situación, sino que dependía la vida de un ser que espera nacer dentro de unos meses.

"No te pienso dejar niño, eres delicioso"

"Por favor, déjame ir, dile a mi mama que terminaste, yo le hago creer que es así, si quieres te pago los 1.000 zenis que pagaste, pero por favor, déjame ir, por favor"

No aguantaba más. Era suficiente para mí.

"No niño, nunca encontré a un hombre tan delicioso como tu, no me importa el dinero, yo quiero tu cuerpo"

Entonces, en ese momento toma con sus manos mis caderas, obligándome a abrir las piernas.

"tranquilízate, lo haré lo mas suave posible"

"no lo hagas, por favor, ¡NO!"

Y siento, como entra en mí. Era lo más doloroso del mundo. Mientras terminaba de entrar. Por mis ojos caían lágrimas. Era tan grande el dolor, que quería gritar.Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, tapa mi boca con sus manos...

"No grites, disfruta"

Y mientras se movía en mi interior, sentía que besaba y pasaba su lengua por mi cuello. De pronto siento sus dientes y sus labios, succionando mi cuello. Me había hecho un chupón. El dolor causado por el intruso en mi interior seguía y cada vez era peor. Mis lágrimas bien gruesas caían de mis ojos. Mi mano izquierda cayó lentamente de la cama para agarrar la madera del borde y sujetarla con fuerza para soportar el dolor. Y de pronto, los movimientos eran más fuertes y dolorosos. Yo ahogaba mis gritos de dolor. Y de un momento para otro, el hombre lanza un grito y derrama su asquerosa esencia dentro de mí. Todo termino. Abrí mis ojos y lo ví a el, con su sonrisa maliciosa...

"Ay, jovencito, eres encantador"- decía mientras se vestía- "ya volveremos a tener una noche como esta, la repetiremos"

Después de que termino de vestirse, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se fue. Cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta, lagrimas gruesas caían de mis ojos...

* * *

Después de llorar, fui a darme un baño largo. Creo que fue el mas largo de toda mi vida y llore aun mas. Mientras mis lágrimas caían. Mezclándose con el agua que caía de la regadera. Después de ese baño, fui a cenar. Realmente, no tenía apetito. Con los palillos rozaba la comida. Mientras que mi madre comía plato tras plato. No debe ser raro eso, come para ella y para alguien mas. Pero, casi nunca lo hacia tan seguido. No comía mucho siempre, como lo hacia en ese momento. Luego, me fui a dormir...

* * *

**Sueño de Gohan... **

**Era un lugar totalmente blanco.**

**Era un bosque cubierto por la nieve.**

**Y en un pequeño territorio que era un gran circulo sin árboles al medio y todos árboles fuera del circulo (se entiende?), había un pequeñín que se encontraba en un sueño profundo.**

**El niño se encontraba durmiendo sobre una manta grande y gruesa, lo cual negaba el contacto de la nieve con la piel del niño del mismo color. Estaba vestido con vestiduras de color blanco, lo suficientemente gruesas para abrigarlo del frío. Y estaba cubierto, por otra manta grande y gruesa, que lo cubría hasta la atura del hombro.**

**Su cabeza estaba posada en una almohada pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para la cabeza del pequeño. Era una almohada blanca, muy esponjosa. Su rostro reflejaba inocencia, dulzura y ternura. Todo lo que podría expresar el rostro de un niño en los dulces brazos de Morfeo. Tenía una cabellera negra muy alborotada, totalmente despeinada, que contrastaba con su suave piel blanca.**

**Y justo en ese momento, el niño comienza a despertar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.**

**Lentamente, levanta su cabeza para explorar con la vista el lugar.**

**Entonces el niño se incorpora mientras sigue observando el extraño lugar.**

**De pronto, se escuchan sonidos de ramas quebrarse y el pequeño, se alarma...**

**"Gohan, debes mantenerte fuerte"**

**Se escucho esa voz única para el niño...**

**"¿papa?"**

**"si Gohan, soy yo. He visto las cosas que te han hecho y has tenido que pasar, pero debes mantenerte fuerte, tu eres un guerrero, tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida, debes mantenerte fuerte, debes demostrar tu fortaleza. Estoy tan orgulloso de que un niño como tú sea mi hijo, y por eso te digo que te mantengas fuerte, no solo por ti, hazlo por tu hermano. Lamento no estar ahí para ti, pero te estaré apoyando y dando mi buena energía para que llegues al final del camino hijo. Pero te prometo, que si esta batalla llega a un punto de estar a punto de cobrar tu vida, te salvare y procurare proteger a ese bebe que seria tu hermano y mi hijo. Termina esta batalla que tendría que estar peleando yo. Hazlo por el bebe, hazlo por mi y hazlo por ti"…**

* * *

''Papa''

Susurre al momento de despertar, mire el reloj de mi cómoda, marcaban las 6 de la mañana... pensé entonces, que un rato entrenando, me haría bien. Después de todo, me levante con un gran optimismo. Me levante del suelo, obviamente, no quise dormir en mi cama después de eso. Me cambie de ropa, tome algo de jugo de la nevera y me interne en la profundidad del bosque. Había recuperado mis fuerzas. Había recordado mi razón para aguantar todo esto. El bebe, mi hermano, parte del legado de mi papa. Lo ultimo que el había dejado en la Tierra. Y yo lucharía por que llegue a nacer...

''Gracias, papa, voy mantenerme fuerte en esta lucha, lo haré por el y lo haré por ti''

* * *

Es muy diferente al resto de los capítulos, tras las criticas me di cuenta de mis errores e intente incrementarlas en mi escritura de esta historia lo mejor posible. En mi opinión personal, en el capitulo siguiente es en el que mas incremente lo dicho en las criticas, ya que no tuve que re-escribirlo. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo re-escrito, me gusto mas la versión re-escrita que la versión original.

Gracias a todos los comentarios!

Disclaimer: el personaje de Eita la Salle Briefs, no me pertenece, le pertenece al usuario de Fanfiction jorgecr72. También es usuario de Fanfic es . Pues la biografia se llama Biografia de Eita La Salle Briefs, busquenlo en Google, aparece la historia.

Lo puse al final par no adelantar nada. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia si me pertenece.

_Advertencia: esta historia posee maltrato infantil, abuso fisico, abusos sexuales explícitos y situaciones un poco fuertes.(digo yo, no se). Por favor, si eres muy sensible a esta clase de situaciones, no la leas, no me hare cargo de traumas (si es que llega a haber alguno)._

##############################

Capitulo 5:

Había llegado el séptimo mes. Había llegado lleno de optimismo, alegría y emoción. Estaba lleno de fuerzas para la llegada de mi hermano, gracias a papa...

¿De los abusos de Ranyo-sha? Siguieron. Eran muy, pero muy brutales. Eran tan brutales que emocionalmente me sentía impotente, inútil. En cada una de sus violaciones me golpeaba y me cortaba con su maldita navaja extremadamente afilada, tenía cortes por todos lados. Me deprimían tanto que llegaba querer matarme. Pero siempre me levantaba de mi caída...

Mi amistad con Eita era genial, nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos, yo sabia todo de el y el sabia casi todo de mi. Y digo casi todo, por que no le conté lo de Ranyo-sha. No le tenía mucha confianza. Con Piccolo y Vegeta si, por que ellos cualquier cosa que escuchan, se quedan callados. Además, mi confianza a mi entorno de vio un poco afectada, Krillin al burlarse de que le conté tal cosa y no la tomo enserio, hizo que perdiera gran parte de la confianza que tenia con el. Si, tampoco es para tomarse tan enserio cuando un niño dice que su madre lo golpea, sabiendo que su madre es conocida por ser sobre protectora y de paso estaba embarazada. Mi confesión daba como a entender que tenía celos de mi hermano, cuando la realidad era completamente distinta.

¿De los golpes de mama? mmm... pondría en duda si digo que disminuyeron o aumentaron. Por que había días seguidos en los que no me golpeaba, pero el día en que me golpeaba, sus golpizas era realmente feroces. Me había dejado mis piernas, mis brazos y mi torso, cubierto de contusiones. Una más grande que otra. Con distintas tonalidades de verde y morado. Mi ojo derecho, tenía la contusión más notoria, dado a que era tan grande que cubría todo mi ojo y gran parte de mi mejilla.

Las marcas de mi cuerpo. Las contusiones provocadas por ella, los cortes provocados por el. Las marcas eran brutales. Y para evitar preguntas, siempre usaba ropa que me tapara completamente. Usaba, pantalones largos y camisetas mangas largas. Nadie me preguntaba nada, hasta que apareció mi ojo morado. Todos me preguntaban que había hecho para tener el ojo así, pero yo contestaba que me lo hice así en uno de mis entrenamientos.

Con mi ojo morado llamaba tanto la atención, que un día, cuando fui al parque de diversiones de Ciudad del Oeste con Eita, acompañado por Bulma y Trunks, cuando fui al baño y estaba al frente del espejo, había un hombre que estaba al lado mío y cuando me ve, mira mi rostro con mi ojo morado. Su rostro muestra desagrado. Levanta una de sus cejas y su boca se tuerce. Y me mira de arriba hacia abajo y vuelve a subir su mirada y esta me refleja asco y desprecio. Fue una experiencia horrible.

Todo iba bien (O mas bien, mal, pero yo sigo adelante con mi optimismo), hasta que una noche, mientras trataba de dormir, escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia mí. Yo abro los ojos lentamente y gracias a la luz de la luna, logro divisar el cuerpo de mama, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un cuchillo (un cuchillo de los grandes). Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos al verla y me empieza a atacar con el cuchillo y yo me cubro con mis brazos.

''Tienes que morir para no sufrir''

''Mama, detente, por favor''

Se escuchaban nuestros gritos por toda la casa. Mis brazos derramaban sangre continuamente, bañándome de sangre y también al cuchillo. La ferocidad era enorme. Sentía que en ese momento, mi vida, mi lucha y la vida de mi hermano, llegaban a su fin. Pero se escucha los ruidos de una ventana romperse, haciendo que mi mama se detenga. Se veía una silueta un poco robusta, cubierta por los vidrios rotos de la ventana. Detrás de la ventana se ve otra silueta que no logro divisar bien. La primera silueta se pone de pie. Mama decide ignorar las siluetas desconocidas y vuelve a atacarme.

''Mama, por favor no''

Grite con todas mi fuerzas cuando estaba por apuñalarme y darle fin a mi vida. Pero antes de que el cuchillo cumpla su objetivo, la mano de la primera silueta sujeta la muñeca de mama. Entonces pude ver mas claramente la silueta, era mucho mas alto que ella y su cabello era alborotado. Además tenia una aureola arriba de su cabeza... no, no podía ser el.

''Piccolo, saca a Gohan y llévalo al templo para que Dende lo cure. Yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con Milk''

''Papa''- Grite sorprendido.

''Goku''- Grito mama.

Entonces la segunda silueta entra, me sujeta en brazos y me saca de la habitación.

''Señor Piccolo''

Sentía tanta alegría que sentía que mis ojos se humedecían. Me sentía tan tranquilo en brazos del señor Piccolo, que en pleno camino me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, lo hice en una habitación del templo. A mi lado, se encontraban Dende, Mr. Popo y Piccolo.

''Sr. Piccolo''

''Gohan, que bueno que estas bien. Sabemos todo lo que paso''- Dijo Dende.

''¿Mi mama?''

''Tu mama esta bien y el bebe también''- Respondió Mr. Popo.

''Que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo muy bien''

''Esperemos a que llegue Goku para que expliquemos que paso''- Dijo Piccolo.

''Asi que de verdad, estaba mi papa''

''Muchachos ya arregle las cosas con Milk, como esta Gohan''- Se escucho la voz de papa, entrando a la habitación. Mi respiración se había acelerado. Mi papa estaba ahí. Me había salvado con el Señor Piccolo.

''Papa, esta aquí''- Dije y sali corriendo. En ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería estar bajos sus brazos como cuando era pequeño. Y cuando estuve frente a el, el me levanto en sus brazos y me abrazo contra su cuerpo muy fuerte.- ''Papa, te extrañe mucho''

''Gohan, hijo, lo lamento tanto. ''- Me decía mientras con una mano acariciaba mi cabello-''Eres muy fuerte hijo, no sabes cuanto te admiro. No merezco ser tu padre, tu eres un niño excepcional''

''La fuerza la saque de ti papa, tu nunca te rindes''

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo tiempo hasta que me bajo de sus brazos.

''Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme que paso?''- Pregunte impaciente.

''Bueno Gohan, por defender a la Tierra, tengo cierta clase de privilegios. Entonces, como uno de mis privilegios, me dejan observarlos. Y cuando los estaba observando, vi a tu madre, ideando como matarte, entonces, le insistí a Enma-Sama para que me de un permiso cortito para salvarte. Entonces, cuando me concedió el permiso, me tele transporte al templo, le dije a Piccolo que me acompañara para salvarte, dado a que estaba al tanto de esto, nos tele transportamos a la casa, Piccolo te trajo al templo y yo hable con tu madre''

''¿Y que hablaron con mama?''

'' Hablamos, del porque de esto. Me contó todo, pero no voy a contarte nada. Ella me dijo que te contara todo, pero por ahora no se siente preparada. Pero te lo contara. Además, me dijo que te diga que te alejes de la casa, que te quedes en el templo, en la corporación o en el castillo de tu abuelo. Pero que no estés en la casa. Solo, que vallas, saques todas tus cosas y que te alejes de la casa. Es por tu bien. ''

''¿Y mi hermano?''

''El estará bien, tu madre me prometió cuidarlo, solo por ti''

''¿De verdad?''

''Si''

''Gracias papa y gracias a ti también Señor Piccolo''

''Es nuestro deber Gohan''- Dijeron al unísono.

''Lo mejor por esta noche seria que te quedes a dormir aquí en el templo Gohan''- Hablo Dende

''Es una brillante idea. Mañana iras a la casa con Piccolo y sacaras tus cosas.''- Dijo papa.

''Si, tengo que pensar donde me quedare''

'' Esta bien hijo.''

''Goku, es hora de irnos''- Hablo una viejita de cabello lila, sobre una bola de cristal flotante.

''Ahora voy Uranai Baba''- Dijo papa a la ancianita.- ''Bueno, es hora de irme. Gohan''- En ese momento, el se agacha y me sujeta debajo de mis brazos, para levantarme y mirarlo de frente, mientras yo poso mis manos en sus hombros.-''Cuídate mucho, mantente fuerte. Ya pronto todo esto terminara. Algún día vendré a visitarte, a ti y tu hermanito. Ve eligiendo los nombres para el bebe, ¿si?''- En ese momento me apoya en su pecho y me estrecha fuertemente en sus brazos-'' Te quiero mucho hijo. Estaré apoyándote en el otro mundo. ''- Después de esas palabras, me da un beso en la frente y me baja a la tierra.-''Muchachos, cuiden muy bien a mi Gohan, y a mi bebe también. Se lo suplico''

Después de esas palabras, el salio corriendo fuera del templo y obviamente, nosotros lo seguimos. Habíamos llegado justo en el momento en el cual empezaban a elevarse a los aires. Alejándose. Estaban tomando mucha altura y cuando estaban a una altura destacable, sus cuerpos empiezan a desaparecer, tele transportándose hacia el otro mundo, el mundo al cual pertenecía mi padre.

#####################################

Esa noche. Creo que fue la más tranquila de toda mi vida. Fue la primera noche, en la que me sentí tranquilo. Sin preocupaciones, sin miedo. Nada malo. Me había despertado con una sonrisa y una alegría inmensa. Me había sacado gran parte del peso que tenia sobre mi espalda. Todavía me faltaba mucho, pero igual eso era un gran progreso. Pero mi estadía en el templo solo era por esa noche. Como bien había dicho mi papa, tenia que conseguir un lugar donde quedarme. Podría quedarme en el templo, pero estaría muy aislado de la sociedad y de todo. ¿En la corporación? no gracias, no soportaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que Vegeta. En realidad, mi relación con Vegeta era buena. Pero muchas veces, se volvía muy irritable, lo había notado en mis múltiples visitas a Eita. Así que esa idea esta descartada. ¿Kame-house? ¡NO! El maestro Roshi, aunque como peleador de artes marciales le tengo gran respeto por ser el maestro de mi padre, como persona, para mi es un viejo verde. Al menos uno decente que no pasaría de un toque pervertido de senos o de nalgas a un violación y golpiza. Además, no quiero saber cuantas fotos debe tener de chicas desnudas. El último lugar que me quedaba era la casa de mi abuelito. Bah, el castillo de mi abuelito.

Listo, esta decidido, iría a la casa de mi abuelito.

Entonces, después de desayunar, con el Señor Piccolo, fuimos a buscar mis cosas a mi casa. El camino fue silencioso. Sentía el viento me acariciaba suavemente mi piel, sin sentir que me penetraba, al hacer contacto con mis heridas.

Después de un largo camino, habíamos llegado a mi tierra de origen. Mis amadas Montañas Paoz. Habíamos llegado exactamente, a la puerta de mi casa. Cuna de los más hermosos y los más horribles momentos de la pequeña familia Son. No se cuanto tiempo estuve parado frente a la puerta sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que escuche la voz de Piccolo que me regreso a la realidad.

''Oye Gohan, ¿vas a moverte a buscar tus cosas o te quedaras parado frente a la puerta?''

''Lo siento, es que la casa me trajo nostalgia. ''

''Entonces entra, yo te esperare aquí afuera''

''Esta bien''

Después de decir esas palabras, abrí la puerta. Sabia que estaba abierta por que sentía que mi mama estaba en el lugar. Entonces entre y la vi sentada en el sofá de la sala. Tenía los ojos llorosos y acariciaba su vientre. Cuando se entero de mi presencia, levanto su mirada y me transmitía dolor y arrepentimiento.

''Hola mama''- Salude tímidamente, levantando mi mano derecha.

''Vienes por tus cosas, ¿verdad?''

''Si''

''Entonces ve a buscarla, si quieres te puedo dar algunas capsulas''

''No te preocupes, tengo unas cuantas que me regalo Bulma''

Entonces entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, quedando inmóvil por largo rato. Iba a irme de la casa donde prácticamente nací. Seria duro, pero no imposible, superar la nostalgia que sentía en ese momento. Una lágrima traviesa y diminuta, se deslizo lentamente por mi mejilla izquierda. Los recuerdos eran fuertes, pero tenia que guardarlos en la cajita de recuerdos por un rato, para poder cumplir el principal propósito por el cual estaba en mi habitación.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi closet, la abrí y lo primero que saque fueron las maletas, bolsos y mochilas. Todo en lo que pudiera guardar cosas. Luego saque lentamente toda mi ropa. Y de entre todas las ropas encontré una caja de madera. Sonreí con nostalgia, yo sabia lo que había ahí adentro. Saque la caja de madera para seguir sacando mi ropa y guardarla en las maletas. Mi closet se encontraba completamente vació. Ahora le seguía mi pequeño ropero (armario) dividido en 2 partes, a las cuales se podían acceder al abrir cuatro puertas (2 puertas en cada división). La mitad del ropero tenia la ropa que tenia de niño, me las llevaría conmigo. La otra mitad tenia una parte con libros (de novelas, historias, etc.) y con álbumes con fotos familiares, además habían muchas fotos pegadas adentro del mueble, acompañadas con dibujos y mensajes que me escribía mi papa, cuando hablábamos mientras estaba estudiando.

Primero saque toda la ropa y la guarde, en otra maleta y como me sobraba espacio, despegue todo lo que estaba pegado, lo guarde en una cajita vacia que tenia en el ropero y guarde la cajita junto con los álbumes de fotos familiares, para llenarla.

Despues a los libros los guarde en otra maleta que tenia, habia mucho espacio todavia, entonces, saque mis libros de estudio y los guarde en ella. Tenía pensado después de todo esto retomar mis estudios. Como la maleta era un poco pequeña, esta se lleno enseguida.

Por ultimo, saque las cosas de mi cómoda, y las guarde en mi mochila. En los 2 bolsos de viaje que tenia, había guardado todos mis juguetes. Debemos admitir que tengo 10 años, me encantan mis juguetes. Y en mi última mochila, guarde todas las fotos que había sobre mis muebles, las fotos pegadas en las paredes y muchos adornos que tenía.

Entonces de mi cómoda, saque las capsulas vacías que tenia y guarde mis maletas.(todas). Y a una esquina de la habitación, había visto, mis mejores aliados a la hora de entrenar. El báculo sagrado de papa y la espada que me había regalado el Señor Piccolo. Y como me sobraba una capsula, guarde esas sagradas armas en ellas.

Había sacado todo lo que me pertenecía. Sonreí optimista y salí de la habitación, camine hasta la sala recibiendo la mirada de mi mama.

''Adiós mama''

''¿Viniste con alguien?''

''Vine con el Señor Piccolo. Hasta pronto''

Después de despedirme de ella, salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Elevándome en el aire para volar en dirección a mi nuevo hogar, temporal...

################################################## ####

El camino fue muy largo, pero llegamos. Habíamos llegado al pueblo donde vivía mi abuelo. Entonces en la entrada del pueblo, Piccolo se despidió de mí.

''Bueno Gohan, tengo que irme, espero que uno de estos días vayas al templo para entrenar''

''No lo dude, Señor Piccolo. Nos vemos pronto''

Y en ese momento, lo vi elevarse y volar en dirección al templo sagrado. Y yo, me adentre en el pueblo caminando en dirección al castillo de mi abuelo. Muchos me saludaban en el camino. Me conocían desde pequeño. El camino era medio largo así que podía pensar con libertad. Si, libertad, eso es lo que sentía en este momento. Estaba libre de mi madre, de Ranyo-sha, de todo lo que me lastimara. Era un gran paso.

Después de ese largo camino, llegue a la puerta del castillo y toque el timbre.

''Castillo Ox-satan, que se le ofrece''- Hablo uno de los oficiales de seguridad del castillo.

''Que-que me permitas el acceso, qui-quisiera hablar con mi abuelo, soy Gohan''

''No se le permite el acceso''

''Como que no, pero si Ox-satan es mi abuelo. Quisiera hablar con el jefe de seguridad''- Lo dije con mi voz lo mas serena posible en ese momento.

''Esta bien, ahora te comunico con el''- Se escucho un pitido, marcando que la comunicación se cortaba.

''Castillo Ox-satan, que se le ofrece''- Se escucho la voz de Richard, el jefe.

''Que me permitas el acceso, quisiera hablar con mi abuelo''

''¡Ay, Gohan! ¿Eres tu?''

''Si, soy yo''

''Gohan, por favor discúlpanos por si te negamos el acceso. Es que justamente el que te negó el acceso es Jeremy, el nuevo en el trabajo''

''No, por favor, no hay problema, lo comprendo. Ahora, ¿me podría dejar pasar por favor?''

''Ahora Gohan''

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista el gran terreno, propiedad de mi abuelo.

''Muchas Gracias Richard y muchas gracias a Jeremy por su trabajo y que sea bienvenido de mi parte''

''Si Gohan''

La comunicación se corto, cejándome el acceso libre hacia el castillo. Camine lentamente, apreciando el lugar. Era muy grande para una sola persona. Sin contar el servicio, obvio. Había mucho campo, era bastante similar al terreno alrededor de mi casa. Después de un largo tiempo a paso lento, llegue a la puerta principal, la cual, antes de tocar la perilla, fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes.

''Oh, querido Gohan, nos habían avisado de su llegada''

''Hola Dimitri, ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?''

Dimitri era un hombre creo que 20 años mayor a mis padres. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones. Estaba vestido de traje, peinado perfecto tirado hacia atrás y tenía un diminuto bigote negro.

''Muy bien, extrañaba tus escandalosos gritos''

''Ajaja, creo que ahora son el doble de escandalosos. Ah, por cierto, ¿donde esta mi abuelo?''

''Esta en su gran despacho''

''¿Puedo pasar?''

''Por supuesto que si, adelante''

''Gracias Dimitri''

Corrí hacia el despacho de mi abuelo, esquivando a algunas sirvientas que cuando me veían, gritaban espantadas. Llegue a la puerta, la abrí y entre.

''Abuelito''- Grite.

''Mi nieto Gohan''

''Abuelito te extrañaba mucho''- Corrí hacia el y lo abrace muy fuerte. Pasándome un poco de fuerza.

''Hijo, me estas lastimando''

''Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento''- Dije apresuradamente, separándome de el rápidamente.

''No importa Gohan, es sabido que tienes la fuerza de tu padre. Y a que se debe tu visita hijo''

''¿No podría quedarme a vivir contigo por tiempo indefinido?''

''¿Por lo de tus padres?''

''¿Lo sabias?''

''Si, tu madre me cuenta todo. Me dijo que me preparara por que capaz que tu venias al castillo a pedir hospedaje''

''Entonces, es un si, ¿verdad?''

''Si. Oye, ¿no trajiste nada para mudarte?''

''Si traje, pero las guarde en capsulas''

''Señor Ox-satan, ¿le podría advertir a su nieto, que no corra precipitadamente en el castillo?, las sirvientas no están acostumbradas a semejante escándalo''- Apareció Dimitri en el despacho. Yo pongo mi mano detrás de mi nuca.

''Pues esa es la apertura de un largo tiempo de escándalos''

''A que se refiere Gohan''

''Mi nieto Gohan, se quedara a vivir en el castillo por tiempo indefinido''

''Pobres sirvientas''- Dijo Dimitri para después irse.

''Bueno, iré a guardar mis cosas''

''¿Quieres que mande a una sirvienta a que lo haga por ti?''

''No, Gracias abuelito''

Después de esas palabras, decidí irme a mi habitación a acomodar mis cosas. Gracias al cielo, tenia muchas cosas en mi habitación. Bueno, eso era un poco obvio. Era único hijo, además, mi abuelo siempre ha querido un nieto. Entonces, tengo una habitación, con todas las comodidades. Muchas veces llegue a pensar que mi habitación en el castillo era mejor que mi habitación en casa. Al fin y al cabo la habitación del castillo era 3 veces más grande.

Volviendo al presente, saque las capsulas, que había guardado en mi bolsillo, las active y salieron todas mis cosas. Primero saque mi ropa y la guarde en el closet. Y como el closet era enorme, guarde todos mis juguetes. En la biblioteca que había en la habitación, guarde todos los libros que había traído de mi casa. En un mueble, un poco más grande que un escritorio, con muchos cajones, guarde todas mis cosas personales. Coloque todas las fotos en portarretratos sobre los muebles y las fotos sueltas las pegue, junto con los dibujos en las puertas del closet, era un closet de 2 puertas. Y en el mueble frente a mi cama, deje el báculo sagrado y mi espada. Fue cansador hacer todo esto, así que acosté en mi ENORME cama, durmiéndome, sintiendo como Morfeo me lleva con el, con mi mirada fija en una foto mía y de papa, la cual me la había sacado días antes de los de Cell. (En la foto estaban en el cumpleaños de Gohan, sin la transformación de supersaiyajin, por que Milk les insistió en que se des transformaran 1 minuto para la foto).

########################################

Desperté y mire el reloj, ya era de noche. Entonces, fui al closet a buscarme ropa y a darme un baño. Gracias al cielo no tenia que salir de la habitación, tenía un baño propio en la habitación. Sinceramente, genial. Termine de bañarme y me recosté en mi cama para empezar a leer el libro ''Ojos violetas'' de Stephen Woodworth. Mientras leía y me sumergía más en las páginas, siento que alguien toca la puerta de la habitación.

''Adelante''

''Hola pequeño Gohan''- Era Dimitri quien entraba en ese momento- ''vengo a avisarle que la cena esta servida. Tiene que bajar ahora''

''Si, gracias Dimitri''

Entonces, puse un marcado en el libro y salí detrás de Dimitri en dirección hacia el comedor para cenar. Cuando llegue, el servicio me miraba realmente raro. Entonces, en ese momento vi a mi abuelo que me hacia señas para que me sentara a su lado y yo obedientemente, cumplí sus deseos. La comida fue en silencio, salvo por los platos que chocaban una y otra vez, al sentir la presión, de que otro plato mas se unía al resto de los platos que fueron devorados por mi. Con todos esos platos, lo único que conseguí fue que la mirada del servicio sea más rara.

De un momento a otro, mi abuelo se para y me obliga a que pare de comer.

''Queridos empleados del servicio de este honorable castillo, voy a dar un anuncio de ultimo momento. Como se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos la presencia de este pequeño niño, quien vendría a ser mi nieto primogénito Gohan, tal vez les resulte raro su apetito, pero es normal, mas adelante sabrán el por que, muy bien, lo que quería decir, es que Gohan, vivirá por tiempo indefinido en el Castillo, por unos problemas personales que tiene mi hija en este momento, así que estén atentos a los servicios y necesidades de Gohan, las cuales no serán muchas, por que el es un niño al cual no le gusta la atención y depender mucho de las personas. Espero que hayan entendido y que estén atentos''

''Si señor''- respondieron todos al unísono.

''¿Hay algo que quiera decir Gohan?''- pregunto Dimitri.

Yo Negué con la cabeza.

''Entonces, sigamos con la comida''

''Si señor, nosotros nos retiramos''

#######################################

Había pasado 1 semana y media desde que me mude a la casa de mi abuelo. Todo era muy tranquilo. Ya me había acostumbrado al servicio y ellos a mi. También vino Eita. Pensó que moriría al ver que vivia en un castillo. Con mama no nos dirigimos la palabra desde que me fui. Gracias al cielo, a Ranyo-sha tampoco lo vi en este lapso de tiempo.

Ahora, me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro con nombres de bebe. Quería yo ponerle el nombre. Estaba por la letra G en mi búsqueda cuando encuentro el nombre ''Goku: parte superior del cielo. Nombre con significado similar: Goten''. ''Goten'', suena interesante. Entonces, agarro con mis manos, un marcador de color naranja flúor (resaltador, fibron, ect) y subrayo el nombre y significado del nombre de papa. Despues, busco el nombre Goten y lo encuentro. ''Goten: parte inferior del cielo. Nombre con significado similar: Goku''. Perfecto, tengo el nombre perfecto si es niño. De repente, se escucha un golpe en la puerta. Tomo con mis manos el separador y coloco entre las páginas que estaba leyendo. Me levanto de la cama para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una de las mucamas, Rosa, que dentro de unos años se retiraría.

''Hola Rosa, ¿que sucede?''

''Gohan, el Rey Ox-satan aclama su presencia''

''¿Ahora?''

''Si, sígame por favor''

Extrañado, salí de la habitación y seguí a Rosa hasta la sala principal.

''Rey Ox-satan, aquí esta Gohan''

''Gracias Rosa, puedes retirarte''

''Gracias señor''

Rosa se fue y vi que estaba mi abuelo, sentado en el sofá y a su lado, de pie, se encontraba mi mama.

''¿Qué hace ella aquí?''- Pregunte.

''Hijo, Gohan, perdóname, por favor''- Dice mientras se acerca al lugar donde estoy parado.

''No te me acerques''

''Hijo, por favor, voy a explicarte la razón del por que de todo lo que paso''

Me quede observándola en silencio. Pensando si la dejo que me cuente el por que, por un lado quería saber, la intriga de no saber la razón me estaba matando, pero por otro lado, no quería saber, por que no quería traumarme de por vida por la razón del por que, ¿Qué tal si era por mi culpa?¿que tal si fue por algo muy feo que lo hizo?

''Entonces di la razón. Dila, yo te escucho''

Ella sonríe por que accedí a escucharla.

''Esta bien, la razón es...''- Su cara cambio de repente a un semblante serio. Pasa sus manos frenéticamente sobre su vientre, para luego soltar un quejido de dolor.

''Mama''- Camine rápidamente hacia ella.

''Dimitri, llama a una ambulancia''- Dijo mi abuelo rápidamente.

La ayude a sentarse en el sofá.

''Creo que ya viene''- Dijo ella alarmándome.

''¿No es que un embarazo dura 9 meses? tu estas en el séptimo mama''

''Algunos bebes nacen antes de tiempo.''

''¿Y como sabes que ya viene Milk?''- Pregunto mi abuelo.

''Siento el mismo dolor que cuando tuve a Gohan. El bebe va a llegar''

No lo podía creer. Inesperadamente llegara la razón por la cual estuve aguantando todo este tiempo, el legado de papa. Estaba en estado de shock. Creo que es cierto cuando dicen, '' que las cosas pasan en el momento menos esperado'', y así pasara en el nacimiento de mi hermanito o hermanita...

##########################

Perdon por tardar tanto, es que empece la secundaria y estuve adaptandome.

Si es que llega a haber alguien que siga mi otra historia ''una historia complicada'' les queria decir que estoy agotada de inspiración, pero la voy a actualizar muy pronto.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por apoyarme.

Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, dentro de poco subire el final de la primera parte de la novela.

Saludos :3.


End file.
